The Natzi and The Prisoner
by animefreak9708
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is a Natzi officer. Lovino and his little brother Feliciano just so happen to be in the same camp. What will happen when Ludwig meets the two brothers, more specifically Lovino? I suck at summaries. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my new fanfic that I just started to write so I hope you enjoy it. All translations are at the bottom. NOTE: this will NOT be at all historically accurate nor will what they wear etc…

The sound of heavy boots could be heard as they patrolled around the camp, crunching on the dry ground. The people working on the fields were sick. There were so many diseases around the camp. People of all ages were dying every day in large amounts. A tall figure was keeping eye on the workers. He had blonde hair with ocean blue eyes. He was wearing black military boots, black pants that hugged him in all the right places, a black shirt that fit him nicely, showing all the muscles the man had. Lastly he was wearing a military hat that, sadly, covered half of his beautiful eyes. With the gun strapped over his shoulder, he looked quite intimidating. His name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and he is a Nazi soldier.

Ludwig, age twenty-two, is a general, one of the best out there. People say he has no heart and shows no mercy. He can and will shoot anyone without hesitation. He was enrolled in the army at age seventeen. Over the years he learned the key to being the best, and the best he is. Ludwig looked over the field which he was in charge of. The people looked miserable, like death. The children were separated from their parents and looked sad. Their eyes held no life to them like a kids should. One kid, more of a teenager around the age of sixteen, was rather very ill and working in his field. Naturally Ludwig should just kill him, put an end to his misery and pain. But, Ludwig did have a heart. Many people believed he didn't, as they should from what they've heard, but he had a weak spot for children. He hated, absolutely hated killing them. He didn't like ending their life so young when they still had a chance to live, even if it was a small one.

Walking over to the child Ludwig had made up his mind. As much as he hated doing this, he didn't want to see the poor teenager suffer anymore. He grabbed his gun from his shoulder and pointed at the young teenager. Having his back turned to the Nazi, the boy had no idea what was going on. Ludwig had his target in sight and finger on the trigger. He was about to pull when-"Stop!" Turning to see who had called out to him, Ludwig saw a boy who looked exactly like the one he was just aiming at, only different. This boy looked the same age but he had dark chestnut hair, slightly taller than the other, and had the most amazing eyes, wait- "What?" The second boy looked at him with tear filled eyes.

" favore, signore, don't kill him." Ludwig held back a smirk, this was going to be intersting.

"What's your name and number?" Ludwig asked the now trembling boy.

"A-26490, Lovino R. Vargas signore." Lovino replied.

Italian huh, "And just tell me,Lovino, who are you to tell me who to kill and not to kill"

" signore, he is mio fratello my only family left."

"Why should I make an exception to you? Many people have lost their familes as well." Ludwig said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you can kill me instead!" Lovino yelled, dropping to the ground on his knees ,"Just please signore, please don't kill my little brother." By this time Lovino was already crying, the tears leaving stains down his once beautiful olive skin. Ludwig sighed and thought. The boy in front of him was such a painful sight to see. Lovino was literally begging on his knees to this Nazi general to spare his brothers life. Ludwig inwardly winced, he really didn't like it.

"Stand up A-26490, you look pathetic." Lovino shakily stood up and looked up at Ludwig with fear in his eyes, even if he didn't show it. Ludwig grabbed him by his elbow and drug him away from the feild.

Bending down Ludwig whispered in the boys ear, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." Lovino had his doubts, but since he didn't want to be shot, he just kept following the general. Ludwig took the teenager to the base were the other officers stayed. The building was a lot nicer, of course, than what Lovino was used to. It had air conditioning, which felt nice to Lovino, it also had dimmed lights and dark wood walls. The living room had multiple loveseats and coffee tables, to the side had the huge kitchen and tables and down the hall were the offices are. The Nazi's looked over at the two and all coversations shushed. Lovino hide behind the taller male terrified.

"What you got there Ludwig? Someone who needs to be tourtured?" A officer stepped out in front of Ludwig. This man was a giant, at least Lovino thought so. He had the most beautiful violet eyes, even for a creeper, an almost silver hair thought he wasn't old, in fact this man looked around Ludwig's age. He wasn't that bad looking, he was actually quite handsome. The tall man looked down at Lovino giving him a creepy smile that sent shivers down his spine, that just made him hide behinde the Natzi even more.

"Leave him be Ivan." Ludwig warned the man, Ivan. Ivan just chuckeled.

"Like I'd want to mess with such a scrawny thing, it be better off if you just shot it." Ivan repiled still smiling his creppy smile. Ludwig held back a growl and shoved Ivan aside with his shoulder and kept walking to his office with Lovino in tow. Shutting the door, Ludwig took his seat behinde his desk, Lovino didn't know what to do so he just kept standing. Looking up the blonde sighed and motioned for the boy to take a seat. Carefully sitting down, Lovino instantly fell in love with the chair. The couch was so soft he felt himself sinking into the coushions, his eyelids were getting heavy with sleep. The older male noticed and stood. He walked over to the boy and gently shook him. Since Lovino wasn't in a deep sleep, he woke quickly and ,after noticing he did fall asleep, looked away with an embarressed blush staining his cheeks. Ludwig cleared his throat and when he saw Lovino was looking at him began to speak.

" I would like to make a deal with you Lovino."

Heyyyyy :) I hope y'all enjoyed it. I know it was kinda rushed but oh well. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and btw, i don't know how to uplaod a second chapter so if anyone wants to help me that'd be nice XD


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I'm sorry if you thought that this was the next chapter, but I am working on it. See I already had about 700 words down when I realized that I didn't like it, so if I didn't like it you all probably wouldn't either. I decided to go ahead a just rewrite the whole chapter. I'm sorry that it's been so long, but I have written a couple other stories if you would like to read those as well. I appreciate all the reviews/ favs/ followers I have gotten! It makes me more motivated, so if you would please tell me what you think of the first chapter and I promise I will keep working on the 2****nd**** chapter! But I can't promise when it will be posted, so please be patient with me c: Thanks again to my lovely readers! **


End file.
